


Parkner Week 2019

by Shxkita



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Background Characters - Freeform, Parkner Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-07-28 14:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20065630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shxkita/pseuds/Shxkita
Summary: A series of one-shots based on the prompts from parknerweek on Tumblr!~Prompts chosen:Day One: "Road Work Ahead."Day Two: PromDay Three: Non Powered AUDay Four: FamilyDay Five: Secret ConfessionsDay Six: SwimmingDay Seven: AngstDay Eight: KaraokeDay Nine: Fake DatingDay Ten: Tony Stark~The fanfics will vary in length and I'll try my best to make sure they're posted on the correct days! I hope you enjoy them, happy Parkner Week!I may or may not have started this a day early, oops.And finished a day late.





	1. "Road Work Ahead."

**Author's Note:**

> Day One, Prompt: "Road Work Ahead." 
> 
> This first fanfic is rather short, but I hope you all enjoy it nevertheless! I'm currently on holiday so don't have much time to write them I'm afraid, however I'll be back in a few days so I'll make sure to be more consistant then. 
> 
> I'm really looking forward to being apart of this and seeing what everyone else does to celebrate this precious ship - happy Parkner Week y'all!!

Peter Parker would be the first to admit to the fact he found Harley Keener attractive.

His unruly blonde hair that refused to be tamed framing his face perfectly, his body littered with endless freckles that looked oddly beautiful, his precious pink lips that would make Peter's heart flutter when they danced across his own, his worn calloused hands that made Peter shiver when they ran down his back, his accent... his glorious accent that set Peter's heart alight. 

However one thing that Peter found practically attractive (among the endless list of things), that he would never admit to aloud, was the fact Harley could drive. 

So needless to say, Peter's breath was currently caught in his throat as Harley drove them to a horse stable in the middle of no where, Harley saying he needed to flex (his words) his horse riding skills to Peter; who still didn't believe Harley could actually ride a horse.

"You alright, Darlin'? You're oddly quiet."

Harley asks Peter, whilst still keeping a trained eye on the road ahead, he was typically a very careful driver - but having the most important thing in his life with him in the car as well? There was no room for error or poor judgement. 

"Y-yes, I'm fine, Harls."

Peter quickly stutters out a reply.

"It's just k-kind of... warm?" 

His statement coming out as more of a question then anything. 

"If you were hot you should have just said something, sugar, does this help?" 

Harley fiddles with a few buttons on his car door and the windows on both his side and Peter's quickly open a little. 

"Y-yes! Thanks H-Harls!"

Peter flinches at how high pitched his tone of voice comes out.

"No problem, sweetheart." 

Harley smiles satisfied, his full attention going back to the road ahead.

But now Peter had another problem, if Harley driving was not enough as it is, but with the wind blowing his hair as well? 

Peter was screwd. 

The younger boy gulps, what did he do to deserve possibly the most attractive boy on the planet?! All Peter wanted to do at this very moment was kiss his boyfriend senseless... Wrap his arms around Harley's back and- 

"Road work ahead? Yeah, I sure hope it does." 

Before Peter can even finish his thought, Harley chimes in after passing a road sign, quoting possibly his favourite vine ever. 

At this Peter just laughs, he laughs that hard that he feels tears pinprick his eyes, Harley joining in with the laughter not long after since damn, Peter's cute chuckle was just intoxicating.

"H-Harley you gotta warn me next time you quote a vine, you're killing me here!" 

"Sorry, Darlin', your reaction is way more rewarding if I don't. Besides, didn't you notice the sign? It would have been a crime for me not to quote it." 

At this Peter's face lights up with a smile, Harley quickly glancing over at the younger boy. He's just too cute. 

"...I love you, Harls."

Peter says in a shy voice, quiet enough that you might not hear it if you weren't paying attention. At this Harley's face also pulls up into a smile, a content sigh escaping his lips.

"I love you too, Pete."


	2. Prom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Two, Prompt: Prom
> 
> This one is longer then the first prompt, hopefully it makes up for how short the other one was! 
> 
> Also the circumstances surrounding this fic contradict End Game, but that doesn't matter... right? 
> 
> Don't worry no spoilers, other the the presence of a certain young girl.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like this!

At first Peter had been hesitant about the idea, since after the incident with Liz and The Vulture at Homecoming, Peter had been rather swayed against large social gatherings like that. 

However with Harley's persistence, Peter eventually cracked and so agreed to go to Prom with his boyfriend of six months. 

Needless to say, Harley was ecstatic.

Speaking of the boy from Tennessee (who had moved in with Tony after the events of the snap), he was currently looking into a full length mirror in his bedroom at the Avengers Tower (since after the snap Tony and his family decided to move back to New York in order to be closer to everyone).

Tony had insisted on buying him a new suit for the event, despite it just being some cheesy school Prom - Harley gulped when he thought about the price of the thing, it having way more zeros then he was comfortable with. 

But hey, he looked good, really good.

The suit itself was black, with gold trimmings, the shirt under it being a dark crimson red, his tie black in colour and pinned to his left lapel was a small white rose. 

And to top it all off, since Tony was an eccentric billionaire, he wore cufflinks in the shape of a certain spider's logo. 

However despite the dashing suit, something still didn't feel right. Harley places a hand on his hip, a look of contemplation crossing his features. 

With a knock on the door and a quick "Come in!" from Harley, Pepper enters the room followed by an excitable Morgan.

"You look pretty, Harls!" 

The young girl squeals excitedly at her adopted brother's appearance. Harley smirks at the compliment before ruffleing the girls hair with his hand affectionately.

"Thanks Morg, but... I feel as if something is missing, y'know?"

Morgan places a hand on her chin in her 'detective pose' as she so called it when he says this. Pepper chuckles before quickly exiting the room and returning not even a minute later with a hair tie and a hair brush. 

"I think I know just the thing to polish off your dazzling look." 

Pepper quickly set to work on brushing his hair and putting it into a single ponytail. 

"Perfect! You look simply wonderful, sweetheart." 

Pepper kisses his cheek and Morgan claps her hands.

"H... Handsome!" 

The young girl yells cheerfully. 

"You better be on your way, Tony said he'd drive you to Peter's and then to the Prom."

Pepper explains, pulling her adopted son and Morgan into a hug.

"I hope you have a wonderful time, sweetheart."

Harley, wasn't an affectionate person, but Pepper's hugs were simply too good not to reciprocate.

"Thanks, Pep. I'm sure I will, with Pete there, it's impossible for me not to." 

~~~~

The ride to Peter's was spent mostly joking with Tony, Harley making the odd snarky comment and calling Tony 'old man' just to see his reaction. 

However once they pass Delmar's (Peter's favourite sandwich shop), Harley knew he was only five minutes away from the Parker's Residence and anxiety began to bubble in his stomach. 

Harley fiddles with the corsage sat on his lap whilst biting down on his lower lip. 

"Hey, Tony? Do you think Pete will have a good time, I know he wasn't really up for it in the beginning... Was it wrong of me to be so persistent?" 

Harley asks, attempting to keep a calm tone but his voice coming out laced with a sense of doubt. 

"Where has that Keener confidence gone? If I know Peter, which I do, he was probably just worried that he would mess this up for you." 

Tony speaking with such confidence that it leaves Harley with no room for doubt.

"The incident with the Vulture left him with many emotional scars, but one thing that really got to him was upsetting that girl." 

A small smile tugs on Tony's lips, thinking about his pseudo son. 

"Knowing how much of a worrier Peter is, he was probably hesitant since he didn't want to 'mess it up' with you, Kiddo."

Harley liked to think he knew his boyfriend well, but sometimes Harley could be completely oblivious, of course that was the reason why! It made so much sense.

"Well," 

Harley begins, a smug expression plastering itself on his face. 

"I suppose I'll just have to make sure he has a great time, show him just how much he means to me." 

"If I didn't know better, your expression would really creep me out, Harls." 

Tony quickly glances towards the teen and affectionately rolls his eyes before moving his gaze back to the road in front of them. 

Harley merely chuckles in response, once again filled with an undying confidence - on a mission to make sure his boyfriend has the most incredible night.

~~~~

Not even two minutes later, Harley is in front of the Parker's Apartment - leaving behind Tony to watch over the (insanely expensive) car, since although Queens was a nice area, the crime rate was still a little too high for his liking (this was New York after all). 

Plus the friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man was having the night off, so they didn't wish to chance it (even if Tony could afford to fix any damages made to the vehicle with mere pocket change).

Harley knocks on the Apartment door once and before he can lift his hand to knock again, the door swings open.

"Harley, my don't you look dashing!" 

The lively May Parker answers the door with an enthusiastic grin. 

"Come in, come in! Peter will be out in just a minute." 

Harley walks into the small homely Apartment he had been in countless times before, breathing in the familiar smell of honey and burnt toast. 

"You look wonderful, Harley! Looks as though Pepper has worked her magic once again." 

May comments excitedly before, much like a light switch; her whole demeanour does a complete flip as she places a hand on her hip, fixing Harley with a piercing glare.

"I like you Harley, really I do. But if I find out you do anything to upset my Nephew, even just a little, I will not hesitate to hunt you down and-"

Before she could finish her sentence the sound of a door opening draws her attention to a shy figure nervously stumbling out of a room. 

"Maaaaay," 

The figure climes in, drawing out the 'a' sound.

"I told you not to lecture him! Plus it's not like you haven't met him before, we've been dating for six months..." 

With that the hesitant Peter Parker walks further into the room and needless to say, Harley's heart skips a beat. 

"Pete..." 

Is all the boy from Tennessee is able to choke out, as he looks lovingly at object of all his affections. 

Peter looks up at his boyfriend, cheeks dusted in a light pink.

"Harls..." 

He responds, a shy smile playing on his lips as he steps towards the slightly older male.

Peter's attire consisting of a grey suit with a white shirt under it, his tie being a pale blue - matching Harley's on his left lapel is a white rose. Peter's usually wild hair is gelled back, with a lose singular curl falling down onto his forehead. 

He looked simply angelic. 

Snapping back to reality, Harley fumbles to retrieve the corsage from his pocket.

He had it specially made to match with the white roses that they had decided to wear; a little cheesy, he knows, but Peter always seems to enjoy little special items like this. 

"If you don't want to wear it, you don't have to, no pressure. But I read up somewhere that you get one for your date at Prom, thought you might like it." 

Harley explains confidently, Peter wastes no time and pulls the taller male into a hug and whispering in his ear.

"Its beautiful, thank you." 

Harley kisses Peter's cheek before slipping the corsage onto his wrist and taking Peter's smaller hand in his own larger one. 

After May takes a storm of photos of the couple, they get into the car and before long arrive at the venue for the Prom. 

~~~~

Once they arrive and Tony gives them the 'parent talk' about making sure to stay safe and to call when they want to go home or if anything dangerous happens, the two of them are ready to go. 

Harley quickly slips out his car door before travelling around to the other side, opening the door for Peter and holding out his other hand for the younger boy to take.

"The ball awaits, my Prince." 

Peter giggles (no matter how many times he hears it, Harley swears he has never heard such a pure sound), before taking the hand Harley had extended to him.

Once Harley shuts the door and they had waved to Tony as he drove away, the two boys turned towards the entrance of the Prom. 

Harley radiating his typical aura of confidence, a smirk on his face. However feeling Peter's grip on his hand become tighter, the taller boy turns towards his date for the night. 

Peter had somehow become even more pale then before, sensing his boyfriend's worry, Harley gives Peter's hand a comforting squeeze.

"Its going to be okay, sweetheart. This isn't like the last time, everyone is safe and everyone is well - you can enjoy yourself tonight." 

Harley comments, Peter's beautiful coffee brown eyes meeting his blue irises. 

"We're going to have fun, together. We won't leave each other's side, okay? Let's make this a night to remember." 

A single tear falls down Peter's face and Harley brings his hand to the youngers face to use a finger to wipe it away. 

"You're right... Thank you, Harls. Let's make this a night to remember, you and me." 

The two ascend the staircase, into the Prom. 

~~~~

After around half an hour of socialising with MJ and Ned, staying towards the back of the room - one of Harley's favourite songs come on. 

Rule the World by Take That. 

"May I have this dance, Darlin'?" 

Harley brings up their (still) intertwined hands and places a kiss to Peter's knuckles. 

"Of course..." 

Peter replies with a soft grin (to which once again Harley's heart melts over), the two hand in hand walk towards the dance floor where the other attendances of the dance are. 

Once there Harley holds Peter in his arms and they gently start swaying to the music, Peter stumbling a little to begin with but quickly falling into rhythm with the former. 

Harley then twirls Peter before carefully dipping him down, at this Harley feels as if his breath has been taken away. 

Peter looks gorgeous. 

Blue eyes lock with brown and it's like the rest of the world has faded away, Harley sees stars in his eyes as his boyfriend looks back up at him and suddenly the only thing he knows is Peter. 

Delicately (since he's always delicate with Peter) he leans in and the two of them aren't even two centimetres apart when Harley asks, 

"Darlin', can I kiss you?" 

unable to form words, Peter nods. Harley leaning in the rest of the way and they share a light chaste kiss, their lips locking together perfectly like a jigsaw. 

And it's then that Harley realises that he would do anything for the boy in his arms (and he knew that said boy would do anything for him too), he was in love and that was that and for once - everything in his life seemed to make sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick apology, I'm sorry if any details don't seem very accurate! I'm not American and so don't really know how Prom's work over there, I was relying on the few teen movies I've watched as guidance (snskjskwkwms). 
> 
> Damn this was long, I started writing and just couldn't stop.
> 
> Sorry it isn't the best.
> 
> But I hope you enjoyed this! 
> 
> Next Prompt: Non Powered AU (probably).


	3. Non Powered AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Three, Prompt: Non Powered AU
> 
> AU where Peter doesn't get bitten by a radioactive spider! 
> 
> This one was pretty interesting to write, also there's mild swearing near the end. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Peter stares at himself in the mirror of the boys changing room, he blinks and his reflection blinks back at him. 

This was reality, it wasn't like his dreams where he had some weird form of spider powers that allowed him to walk up walls and have enhanced hearing.

He was just plain Peter Parker, orphan from Queens, living with his Aunt May and Uncle Ben. 

His eyes hidden behind thick black glasses, his thin frame and lanky arms, his hand that holds his inhaler trembling as his breathing becomes more shallow, anxiety building in his chest. 

There was nothing wrong about his appearance, he knew, "Glasses are awesome." as his Aunt May would say - but Flash would always pick on him about them. 

It's not like he fakes his asthma for attention, it's not like he falls over in Gym Class and makes a fool out of himself since he wanted to be noticed. 

He genuinely struggled with these things, yet Flash bullied him for something that was completely out of his control.

He was always the last out of the changing room, the other boys taunts getting so bad that he hides away until he knows everyone has gone before he gets changed. 

One time Flash and his gang of bullies pushed him into a locker, shutting the door. It wasn't until much later when Ned had come to find him that he was let free; even then he couldn't really remember the experience since not long after they trapped him in the locker he passed out.

Needless to say all the bullying made Gym Peter's least favourite class.

"Alright Pete, you can do this." 

He mutters to his reflection in the mirror, planting a determinated look on his face that doesn't quite reach his eyes.

"Its just an hour, an hour is all and then it'll be lunch time and you can sit with Ned and talk about the new Lego Death Star he's brought." 

Slightly hitting his cheeks with his hands in a (failed) attempt to become pumped, Peter inhales deeply before matching out the room and walking to the gymnasium. 

~~~~ 

"Peter, over here!" 

Ned calls from the opposite side of the room from his seat on some benches after seeing Peter stumble into the Gym. 

"Alright, coming Ned-" 

"Hold on, Mr. Parker." 

The Gym Teacher calls out, causing the young boy to pause in his tracks and turn around to face the fearsome looking man with a scowll on his face.

"This is the sixth time this month you've shown up to Gym Class late."

His threatening tone of voice cutting through the Gym, causing everyone to stop and stare at the young boy from Queens. 

"S-Sorry... Sir...." 

Peter replies in a quiet voice, his body trembling with unease. 

"Sorry doesn't cut it, young man. I believe I gave you a warning two weeks ago saying that if you continue to be late, your actions would have consequences." 

The Gym Teacher shakes his head in disappointment, Peter attempts to speak up but any and all words fall off his tongue and all he can do is bow his head down in attempt to show his apology.

"Well I for one have had enough of this behaviour, Mr. Parker. Not only will you be receiving a detention - but I will be choosing which activities you will be doing during Gym from now on." 

At this Peter's head snaps up, panic present on his face. 

"B-But Sir!" 

The Gym Teacher crosses his arms over his chest with a firm shake of his head. 

"There will be none of that, you've had your warning and yet you continued with this sluggish behaviour. My word is final, Mr. Parker and if you don't like that I suggest you find the Principal after school hours to voice your complaints, but somehow I think he would agree with me." 

With that the Gym Teacher's gaze travels around the room, a look of contemplation on his face.

"Now, what should I make you do today..." 

"Excuse me, Sir!" 

A voice Peter really didn't want to hear today, espically right now of all times, one he really didn't wish to hear ever really, speaks up. 

"May I suggest Peni- I mean, Parker use the climbing rope?" 

Flash chimes in, amusement evident in his tone coupled with a smirk playing on his lips. 

"Thank you for your suggestion, Flash. Yes I think Mr. Parker here would enjoy that, wouldn't you?" 

Peter's heart sinks, in reality there was nothing he dreaded more and Flash knew that, of course he did, that's why he suggested it. 

However knowing that there was no way to argue his way out of this one, the young boy just nods and replies with a meek murmur. 

"Yes... Sir..." 

"Very well, I believe we're done here. Stay behind at the end to discuss your detention - as for now, jog along." 

Peter didn't need to be told twice, keeping his head town he walks towards the climbing ropes, which 'ironically' (note the sarcasm) enough seemed to have gathered a rather large crowd.

He puts his inhaler in the pocket in his shorts before walking towards the rope, standing at the bottom he looks up. 

He feels a bead of sweat run down his spine, he didn't like heights and with the added pressure of all these people watching?

He felt sick to his stomach.

"Go on then, Penis! Put those 'muscles' to work and climb," 

Flash's voice hysterical, espically at the muscles part.

"make your Mother proud! Oh wait... I forgot, your Mommy is dead. Boo hoo, poor Penis Parker the orphan!" 

At this Flash laughs triumphantly, along with his gang and the few others that had wondered over to watch Peter's demise. 

Well apart from Ned, who shot his friend a sympathetic look. 

Although Peter was used to his bullying by now, the comments about his dead parents espically would always tug on his heart strings. 

No time to be thinking about that, Pete! There's a rope to climb.

He gulps, wrapping his arms firmly around the rope he places one leg on it and then pushes himself up with the other. 

However as soon as he gets off the ground, he comes crashing down again - having lost his grip on the rope. 

He lands with a light thud on the floor and the people gathered once again fall into a roar of laughter. 

"P... Penis didn't even last a second on that rope!!" 

Flash comments and (somehow) everyone laughs even louder. 

Peter just wanted to curl up in a ball and cry, but surely this couldn't get any worse... right?

Wrong. 

Just then the door to the Gymnasium swings open and in walks Harley Keener. 

Or in other words, Peter's biggest crush. 

"Hey, Harley! Over here, Penis Parker is acting like an idiot again!" 

Flash calls out with a shit-eating grin and this was Peter's biggest problem. 

The fairly new student, all the way from Tennessee, with a accent that sent a shiver down Peter's spine and hair the colour of the sun... was friends with Flash, the one person Peter despised most. 

However, at the comment, Harley's face appeared to turn into a frown - if only for a split second before he nursed it into something much more neutral. 

The boy from Tennesse walks towards the group that were still gawking at Peter who had just stood up. 

"So... What's going on, y'all?" 

Harley asks after making his way to stand next to Flash, a hand on his hip - his expression still neutral. 

"Penis got in trouble, teacher flipped out and now he's attempting to climb the rope. He just fell off, landed on his ass." 

Flash catches Harley up, who still doesn't seem to show any form of amusement as he looks at Peter (who was simply red from being out of breath, he wasn't blushing, okay?!). 

"I see..." 

Is all the boy with golden hair replies. 

"Well go on Penis, climb the damn thing!" 

Flash yells and Peter once again grasps the rope in his hand, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes for a few seconds. 

Come on Pete, you can't fail now... Not only is everyone watching, but Harley is here too! You can't embrass yourself in front of him - or he'll never like you! 

Opening his eyes with a new found determination, Peter puts one leg on the rope and quickly after follows with the other. 

He doesn't fall!

Peter smiles triumphantly, still clutching onto the rope. 

"That's clearly a fluke, watch, if he tries to go any higher then he's just going to fall." 

Flash utters.

But... That doesn't happen, slowly, very slowly and cautiously - Peter begins to ascend the rope. 

And before he knows it, he's at the top. 

He made it!! 

A huge smile plasters itself on Peter's face and he let's out a small happy chuckle. 

"What the hell, Penis?!" 

Flash yells angrily, Peter looks down at him and his gang - oddly enough not feeling ill doing so. 

However his happiness never does seem to last long, before the young boy from Queens can register what's going on - Flash is grabbing the bottom of the rope and shaking it harshly. 

And Peter, once again, comes crashing down. But this time from much higher and with much more force, he lands in a heap on the floor and he swears he hears something crack. 

All the wind is knocked out of Peter's lungs and his breath becomes laboured and panicked. 

"Ha, see?! Told you he'd fall!" 

Flash remarks in a snark tone, but before anyone can laugh - a familiar (yet very welcome) voice pipes up. 

"Flash, what the hell!" 

Harley rushes forward, sitting on his knees in front of the winded Peter.

"You shook the rope, causing him to fall! Look at his leg, it's clearly broken!" 

Harley yells, Ned also running to sit by Peter's side - others quickly running off in order to not receive any blame. 

Flash just glares at Harley.

"What the shit, Harley! I thought you were my friend, but now you're standing up for Penis Parker?!" 

Flash yells back, venom in his voice. 

"Peter has never done anything to you, yet you treat him like dirt! You're a horrible person, Flash and the only reason I hung out with you guys is since I'm new and don't have any friends." 

The last part of his speech full with sadness. 

"But that was a mistake and I'm not going to stand idly by and watch you bully Peter again! Now go and fetch the Teacher and tell him to get the Nurse or something!" 

"But-" 

Before he can finish, Harley cuts him off.

"Now, Flash!" 

Flash (childishly) lifts his middle finger up at the boy from Tennessee before storming off to find the Teacher.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that, Peter." 

Harley takes a hold of Peter's hand in order to try and comfort the boy.

"Help is on the way now, okay?" 

Despite the pain shooting through his leg, Peter manages to smile up at him.

"T-Thank you... For standing up f-for me back there." 

Peter expresses inbetween pained gasps. 

"It's no problem, Peter. I'm sorry, I should have said something way sooner - I was just worried about fitting in." 

Harley gives his hand a comforting squeeze. 

"I was wondering, if perhaps me and you could be friends? What do you say, Darlin'?" 

If he wasn't so distracted by the fact that THE Harley Keener was asking to be his friend, Peter would have gushed over the use of the nickname. 

"I'd like that a lot... Thank you, Harley." 

The two new friends share a look of joy. 

"No problem at all, Sugar." 

~~~~

Unfortunately Peter had broken his leg and it had to remain in a cast for a few months - however luckily for him his new found friend was more then willing to help him out when ever he needed.

Flash even left him alone, a mixture of feeling bad for causing Peter to break his leg and Harley threatening to do more then just yell at him if he ever dared to insult Peter again. 

After months of close friendship, the boy from Queens in New York and the boy from Rose Hill in Tennesse eventually realised that they both shared mutual feelings for each other. 

Needless to say, Peter felt like the luckiest person alive - taking on the big wide world wasn't so scary with a boyfriend like Harley by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I'm still trying to work out Ao3, I'm using it on my phone so that's probably another factor into why some things are weird with it. 
> 
> I swear I'll get to more angsty and sad things later on... I'm too addicted to fluff, I swear. 
> 
> Love you all and thank you so much for all the support with this so far! 
> 
> Anyway, that's all for now until tomorrow. :) 
> 
> Next Prompt: Family


	4. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Four, Prompt: Family 
> 
> There's less then ten minutes to midnight, I'm not late nsnbsjsbsjs.
> 
> I was really busy today, so sorry if this seems a little rushed!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it all the same, though!

It had been a long day, Harley having got up at the crack of dawn to attend yet another 'Important' SI meeting and then heading down to the lab with Peter to upgrade the IronLad Armour and work on the new StarkPhone prototype (that was eco friendly and had longer battery life). 

Speaking of his other half... Harley looks over at the twenty-six year old held tightly in his arms, who was peacefully in the land of slumber. 

His gaze trails down to their intertwined fingers with matching silver bands, proof of their undying promise to stay by each other's side and to always love and protect the other until death do them part. 

Harley kisses his sleeping husband's cheek before nuzzling his head into the crook of Peter's neck, Harley's sea blue eyes flutter shut as he attempts to also visit the land of dreams.

However Harley's hopes of getting a good night's sleep cuddled up with the love of his life is quickly interrupted.

"Big Boss, your phone appears to be ringing." 

In chimes KAREN (Peter's AI, it felt more appropriate for the couple to use her - despite the fact all the others in Stark Tower used FRIDAY), sounding oddly irritated (how and why Tony and Peter had managed to code her to do such a thing is beyond him).

"Ugh," 

Harley grumbles, his voice hoarse from not being used in a few hours. 

"who is it, KAREN?" 

"It appears to be a call from the hospital." 

At this, Harley bolts up - picking up his phone that was resting on his bedside table charging. 

"Hello, Harley Parker-Keener speaking." 

He says into the phone, managing to school his voice into a calm one (despite his inner panic) - Pepper had taught him well after all. 

"Hello, Mr. Parker-Keener! I'm calling on behalf of a Ms. Amelia Sway, she has gone into labour." 

The sunny voice of who he believes to be a Nurse sings through the phone. 

"Oh wow..." 

Harley uses one of his hands to forcefully tug back his messy 'fringe'. 

"Alright, we'll be there soon - thank you." 

A wave of nerves and excitement rush over the twenty-seven year old, before he snaps back to reality and gentlely shakes his husbands shoulders.

"Pete, Pete, wake up! It's the baby, the baby is coming! It's almost here!" 

"H-Harls...? Go back to sleep..." 

The shorter boy mutters, his eyes opening for a split second before closing again. 

"Peter, wake up!! I just got a call, we need to go to the hospital - our baby is almost here!" 

This time Harley shakes the other awake with much more force.

"Oh heck!" 

Having everything suddenly click in his head, all the tiredness from before washing away as he sits up. 

"We have to go, Harls! Come on!" 

The Spider springs from the bed, racing into the walk in wardrobe before stumbling out a few seconds later pulling up his trousers.

Harley chuckles at his husband's antics before getting changed with an equally as fast pace. 

The couple stop outside the room opposite theirs, decorated head to toe in carefully picked out items - perfectly suitable for a baby. 

They pick up a bag (filled with nappies, soft blankets, clothes, bottles, anything they may need) before they lace their fingers together. 

"This is it..." 

Peter speaks quietly. 

"I still can't believe it..." 

It felt like only yesterday that they had started dating, let alone gotten married. 

"We're going to be parents." 

Peter finishes and Harley lightly kisses his lips.

"I can't imagine having anyone better by my side to be one with, Darlin'." 

Peter smiles brightly up at Harley and the two of them exit the tower and drive to the hospital.

~~~~

The young couple drive frantically to the hospital and once there, they quickly dive into the lobby. Harley ask the receptionist where the maternity ward is (despite the late hour she smiles at the two of them, a look of understanding on her features) and Peter and Harley race towards it. 

It isn't long before they get there, heck, it was a matter of seconds (Harley finding it hard to keep up with Peter and his super speed). 

"W-We're looking f-for a Ms. Sway..." 

Harley says to a random Nurse through heavy pants. He nods before pointing to a door a little way down the hall with chairs outside of it.

"Down there, from what I know it shouldn't be long until the baby arrives - she was pretty far along once she got here." 

Harley feels his stomach do a somersault at the knowledge that they shouldn't be waiting too much longer to meet their child. 

"Thank you, Sir!" 

Knowing from their previous meetings with Amelia that she wished for them to wait outside until the baby is born, the two of them take a seat on the chairs outside the room. 

"I still can't believe it... It's like I know this is happening, but it hasn't clicked yet - it hasn't properly sunk in that behind those doors our child is being born." 

Peter confesses, his head leaning back against the wall behind him. A sigh escapes his lips as he closes his eyes. 

"I know what ya mean, Darlin'." 

Harley responds kindly, placing a comforting hand on his husbands thigh.

"But trust me, once you see their cute lil' face and hold 'em in your arms, it'll all sink in and it'll feel like everything just magically clicks into place." 

At this Harley sees Peter open his eyes to turn his head towards the taller male followed by him leaning in to place a kiss to his cheek. 

"I'm sure you're right, thank you, Harls." 

"Any time, Sugar." 

About two hours pass, Harley spending most of this time pacing up and down the hall (anxiety swelling in his chest) and Peter nervously fumbling with a loose piece of thread on his shirt.

But then the door to the room opens, a Nurse popping her head out - a kind expression on her face and Harley feels his heart stop.

"You can come in."

Looking over at his husband he can see tears pinprick at his eyes, despite not having seen the child yet. 

Harley covers his mouth with his hand, a muffled gasp escaping his lips. 

~~~~ 

The couple walk into the room, a tranquil atmosphere falling over it. Amelia (who looks exhausted, but appears to be doing well) offers a kind smile towards the two of them. A small huddle of Nurses in the corner gather around something, or rather someone in what appears to be a yellow blanket. 

However they all have their backs towards Harley and Peter, obscuring their view. 

"Hello, Amelia. How are you feeling?" 

Harley asks, his voice a mute whisper. 

"Extremely tired, if I'm honest." 

She shrugs. 

"Other then that, I'm doing well. Can't say the same about your husband though, he looks like he's ready to cry at any second." 

At this Harley turns to look at the short brunette, his gaze not once shifting from the huddle of Nurses in the corner. 

"Oh Pete..." 

Harley runs a comforting hand up and down the hero's arm - hoping it would help.

The inhabitants of the room are quiet for a few seconds, before a small infant cry fills the room. 

A Nurse turns around, a figure in a little yellow blanket held tightly in her arms - she walks towards Amelia who just shakes her head and points towards Harley and Peter. 

The Nurse nods gentlely before making her way towards the two, who both have their sights glued to the bundle of yellow in her arms. 

"Sir?" 

She asks once in front of Peter, Harley sensing the others worry gives his arm a comforting squeeze before the brunette holds out his arms. 

The Nurse places the swaddle of yellow in Peter's arms and Harley feels breathless.

Harley swears he sees the stars, his husband's lip quivers and his tears finally flow freely. 

"Meet your baby boy." 

A boy. Harley couldn't believe it. 

He had a son.

The whole world feels as if it melts away, just himself, Peter and their new baby boy. 

He steps behind Peter, wrapping one of his arms around the shorter male's waist and placing the other over the hand that Peter has cradling his son's head.

"He's... Perfect." 

Harley, the usually cocky and overly confidant individual hears his voice crack. 

"He... He really is." 

Peter whispers.

Harley smiles as he looks at the chubby little cheeks of the newborn and he bites back an aw as he looks down at his small little hands. He lifts his hand and runs his thumb over the very tiny tuft of brown hair on his son's (god, it felt weird saying that) head; it easily being the softest thing he'd ever felt. 

At this the baby slowly peels his eyes open, blue orbs meeting blue orbs and Harley knows then and there that he would do anything and everything in his power to keep his little boy safe, to keep his family safe. 

Harley's hold on Peter becomes tighter and the other male leans his head back to rest of Harley's shoulder. 

"So... Do you have a name for the new love of your life?"

Amelia asks from her bed, having happily watched the couple during their special moment. 

Harley doesn't even have to ask, Peter just sends a firm nod in his direction. Harley kisses his husbands forehead, looking down confidently at the small little human still held tenderly in Peter's arms before saying. 

"Eric Anthony Parker-Keener."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's rather short, I'm actually planning on doing a series where Peter and Harley have children at some point - so you'll probably be seeing Eric again soon. ;) 
> 
> All I'm saying is imagine Tony meeting him...
> 
> As for why I chose the name, I just really like it. Then of course Anthony is because of Tony, since how could I not? 
> 
> Also about half way through I forgot this was being written from Harley's pov and just wrote it in third person for some reason? I went back and changed it though. 
> 
> Also if you're interested, I wrote an AU Irondad one shot - feel free to check it out if you want a good cry. 
> 
> Well that's all for now, see you tomorrow!
> 
> Next Prompt: Birthday (probably)
> 
> ...Although I might do S̶e̶c̶r̶e̶t̶ Confessions.


	5. Secret Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Five, Prompt: Secret Confessions 
> 
> Swearing (specifically the f word) is in this chapter, please don't read if it makes you uncomfortable!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this.

"Uggggh," 

Peter grumbles, collapsing into his usual seat at the lunch table and smashing his head against the wood of the table roughly (which hurt more then intended), looking up through his eyelashes at the other two sat across from him.

"why does he have to be so perfect?"

Peter sees Ned roll his eyes, a found expression on his face and MJ look up at the spiderling from over her book. 

"For the hundredth time, just tell him already." 

MJ comments, her voice feigning annoyance as she picks up her bookmark off the table and puts it inbetween the sheets of paper; quickly shutting it. 

"You know I can't do that! I'd make a fool of myself and he'd just look at me, with his irritably beautiful eyes and reject me!" 

Peter cries, gosh they didn't get it at all! MJ just sighs at her friends obliviousness. 

"Listen to me, Peter and listen closely since you clearly need some sense knocked into you." 

The boy from Queens lifts his head up off the table, looking over at his friend from his seat across the table. 

"I've seen the way he looks at you like you're all seven of the wonders of the world combined, the way you two interact, working together like the cogs in a clock. Hell, he constantly calls you things like sweetheart and Darlin' - which may I remind you he does with no one else." 

"And he's constantly flirting with you, no matter how much you deny it and say he's just making a joke." 

Ned adds.

"He clearly likes you, Peter. He likes you a lot, so confess to him already before I do it for you myself." 

Peter just stares at his friends, mouth slightly agape. 

"No risk, no reward, right?" 

MJ finishes, Peter gulps - swallowing his resolve. She had a point, plus it couldn't go on like this, he could barley stay in the same room as him for five minutes without his heart beat picking up.

"I'll... Do it." 

Peter sits up and pounds his fist on the table. 

"Yeah! I'll do it! I'll tell him! I'm going to tell Harley Keener just how I feel!"

He proclaims confidently, looking at his friends he sees an encouraging smile on Ned's face and despite her best attempts to hide it, MJ's also looks the same.

~~~~ 

Two weeks later and it wasn't going well, every time he attempted to tell Harley how he felt, someone would intrude (seriously if Clint could stay out of the vents for just one second it would be very helpful!) and if by some miracle no one did, Peter would always fumble over his words, make a fool of himself before saying it's nothing. 

Needless to say Peter was at his wits end. 

"Ugggggggggggggh!" 

Mirroring the events of two weeks prior, Peter collapses into his chair and smashes his head against the table.

Peter feels the table creak slightly as Ned leans over and pats his shoulder.

"Guessing Mr. Barton fell from the vent again?" 

"For once, he didn't!" 

Peter sits up, his arms waving about like a distressed child having a tantrum.

"Somehow, Captain fucking America fell through the fucking ceiling!" 

"Wait... Wait... Captain America fell through the wHAT?!" 

Ned's voice going up a whole octave, it surely would have caused the people sat on tables around the trio to look if they weren't already used to their antics.

Peter hits his head against the table (the poor thing really did receive a lot of abuse) one, twice, three times before MJ puts her book where his head would land to cushion the impact. 

"What am I going to do? I can't go on!" 

MJ snaps her book shut, deciding to pity the boy with an alter ego that wears 'spandex'.

"Well clearly telling Harley how you feel isn't working. So I propose you try something different, why not write how you feel in a letter and give it to him? That way not only will it not matter if someone gets in the way, since he can read it later and you won't become a stuttering mess." 

Peter feels bubbles of excitement rise in his stomach, his eyes as wide as dinner plates. 

"That's it, you're a genius, MJ!" 

"Well, obviously." 

The curly haired girl replies nonchalantly. 

Why hasn't he thought of this before? It was perfect, completely fool proof! 

~~~~ 

Later that evening Peter was sat on his obnoxiously large bed at the Avengers Tower (since Friday-Sunday he stays overnight), crumpled up paper scattered about. 

Peter was growing frustrated, he just couldn't get it right. He knew how he felt, the emotions he felt towards the other boy having only grown even more during the two weeks he'd try to confess, yet he couldn't put all his emotions down on the paper no matter how hard he tried.

Harley was... Harley was everything, his snarky attitude and cocky comments always made Peter giggle, his tough exterior hiding away his soft and loving side made Peter's heart melt, his never ending passion for mechanics that Peter found so endearing, his protective side that always came out when there was danger even if he knew full well that Peter could fend for himself made Peter's breath catch in his throat.

"No, no, no... That's not right!" 

Peter throws his pen across the room, tears filling up his eyes. 

His heart hurt, it physically hurt, why couldn't he do this? Why couldn't he tell the boy of his dreams that he liked him? 

"Young Boss, you appear to be in distress, should I call Boss or Mr. Keener?" 

FRIDAY snaps Peter out of his trance, he shakes his head. 

"No Fri, it's alright." 

His voice barley more then a whisper. 

"Very well, Young Boss." 

Peter stares down at his, hell, tenth letter? A wave of sadness comes crashing down over him, feeling his tears ready to brim over - the young spiderling runs out of his bedroom door and up to the rooftop. 

~~~~ 

Peter had always found it comforting being up high, head in the clouds. Being up on the rooftop of Avengers Tower was so peaceful - he could see the glowing lights of the city he adored below yet it was insanely quiet. 

The moment he sat down on the ledge of the roof, his body began to shake with sobs. He sits there, arms wrapped tightly around his body as he lets all his pent up anger, frustration and regret flow freely. 

Peter continues to cry, completely absorbed in his sadness, he doesn't notice the presence of someone behind him. 

Toned arms wrap around his back, pulling him into their chest, he knows who it is as soon as the arms wrap around his shaking body. Having been held by these arms countless times before. 

"Please don't cry, Darlin'." 

Harley breathes into his ear, Peter gets up from the ledge, spinning around and hugging the older male back. 

They continue to stand there, what feels like hours passing - Peter having lost his grasp on time as he sobs into the shirt of the reason for his heart ache (of course he didn't blame him for it, it wasn't his fault Peter was too useless to say how he felt). 

"Pete..." 

Harley calls softly, having noticed the young boy's sobbing become less. 

"Y... Yeah...?" 

Peter's small voice calls back, muffled slightly from his face being pressed against Harley's chest. 

"I saw something, something I don't think I should have seen... Well at least not in the way I did."

Anxiety scratches at the base of the brunettes' neck, that didn't sound good.

"I went into your room, the door was lightly open, but I waited outside the room - I called your name, but you didn't respond and I began to panic." 

Peter forces himself to look up, brown eyes meeting blue.

"I ran in the room, I saw all the crumpled paper scattered about. I was frantically looking for you, but then something caught my eye. Something on the bed." 

Harley lifts his hand, placing it on the smaller boy's cheek - he strokes a calloused thumb across it. 

Peter's heart pounds, rattling in his chest. 

He knows. 

He knows. 

He saw the half finished note on the bed, he knows, he knows, oh fuck, he knows.

"Your words were beautiful, but I know you weren't happy with them, if the state of your room was anything to go by." 

Harley stops stroking the younger male's cheek, looking foundly into his eyes, despite his inner turmoil and his mind screaming at him to run away, Peter can't. He just looks back. 

"Show me, Peter. Actions speak louder then words after all." 

Peter leans forward, until their faces are less then a centre metre apart - he can feel the warmth of Harley's breath on his skin and then he closes the gap. 

Their lips, much like a lock and key, fit together perfectly. The kiss chaste, feeling as if it lasts for an eternity, dancing together in a perfect rhythm that's theirs. 

Slowly they pull apart, both gazing at the other with such warmth.

"I like you, Harley Keener." 

"I like you too, Peter Parker."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it wasn't the best, I wasn't feeling very well today. :( 
> 
> Hopefully it made some sense? 
> 
> See you guys tomorrow, I hope you liked this!
> 
> Next Prompt: Hurt/Comfort


	6. Swimming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Six, Prompt: Swimming 
> 
> This one is quite lighthearted and a lot of fun to write! 
> 
> Once again their is cursing (just the f word) but it's said in a jokey way. 
> 
> There is some slight suggestive language but it's literally only a couple of sentences so you can skip it if you wish! 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

It was embrassing, hell, embrassing didn't even begin to cover it! It was humiliating, when Peter initially suggested the idea he had thought it would just be the two of them... But nope! Of course Tony had caught wind of the plan and decided to make it an Avengers Social Event! 

Harley, the usually calm and smooth talking teen, was currently bright red in the face as he stood at the edge of a swimming pool.

Not only in Spider-Man themed swimming trunks ("It'll be funny, Harls!" his boyfriend had said) but he even had fucking Iron Man themed blow up arm bands (courtesy of Tony) on too. 

But to top it off, not only were Peter and Tony there... But so were Captain America, Black Widow, Falcon, The Winter Soldier, Hawkeye, Scarlet Witch and Vision. 

Tony had just laughed when he had first stepped out the changing room from his seat on a deck chair at the side of the pool; he had laughed that hard that he had tears in his eyes. 

Bucky, Sam and Clint also having similar reactions as the extravagant billionaire, at least Steve, Nat, Wanda and Vis had attempted to hide it. 

Harley had noticed how the only person that didn't have this reaction was his beloved boyfriend, who had his mouth open that wide that a fly could have flown in and out without him noticing.

It had been ten minutes since Harley's 'reveal', Sam and Clint were busy splashing each other, Bucky and Steve were swimming laps (this was Tony's pool after all, it was unnecessarily large) and Nat, Wanda and Vision were sat in deck chairs much like Tony's. 

Peter however was stood in the pool, looking up at Harley as the latter of which continued to stand at the edge of the pool where he hadn't budged from since getting there.

"Come on Harls, there's nothing to be embrassed about!" 

Peter encouraged, Harley responds by looking off to the side, feeling thd blush on his face rising. 

"We all start somewhere, plus the reason I suggested this in the first place was so I could teach you!" 

Harley shakes his head, looking back to face his boyfriend. 

"But, Daaaaaarlin'." 

Harley wines, he really didn't want to showcase his embrassing secret to the Avengers of all people. 

"Harls... You know, you look really good in that swimsuit." 

Peter whispers, walking closer towards Harley from in the pool to lean on the side of it.

"If you get in and at least try to learn, then I'll do something nice for you later." 

Harley knows what that smirk means and blonde all but launches himself in the pool. 

Before quickly discovering that was a bad idea. 

"P-Pete...!" 

Harley flaps his arms about, screaming out to the spiderling. 

"It's okay, I've got you." 

The other boy makes his way over to his slightly panicking boyfriend, Harley grabs onto him like a life line. 

"But you do realise it's not deep right? I can touch the bottom, meaning you definitely can." 

Harley blinks once, twice at his boyfriend. Placing his feet on the bottom of the pool before letting go of the other. 

"I knew that," 

Harley pouts. 

"I was just testing you." 

He finishes, a (very familiar) laugh comes from a little way away. 

"Yeah and I'm Spider-Man." 

Tony jokes, his laughing coming louder. The other Avengers also join in the laughter at the joke. 

"Shut up, Old Man. Isn't it about time we take you back to the care home?" 

Harley snarks back, a smirk playing on his lips.

Clint and Sam roar with laughter and Tony pouts. 

"Watch it kid, otherwise I'll kick you out." 

The billionaire responds, amusement clear in his tone. 

"You couldn't do that, ya love me and my southern charm too much." 

Tony just smiles at the boy, whispering something Harley couldn't quite catch (he wasn't bitten by a radioactive spider after all) before continuing to look at something on his StarkTablet.

"Alright then, Harls! It's about time I teach you how to swim, now first of all to get you used to the water - let's try floating." 

Peter says confidently, let softly and Harley feels his heart flutter - Peter is always so gentle. 

"I'll be right behind you the whole time, I'll hold you up to begin with but then I'll move my hands, okay? But tell me if you feel uncomfortable or anything and we can stop!" 

Harley walks over and lightly kisses Peter's cheek, causing the brunette to blush. 

"Sounds perfect." 

So as he said, Peter stands behind Harley, places his hands on his back and using them as support, Harley falls back and attempts to float. 

At first Harely's heart is racing and if by the way Peter strokes his back in comfort is anything to go by - he could hear his escalated heart beat. 

But after a few minutes of Harley floating with the help of his significant other and he feels more comfortable, Peter slowly removes his hands and steps back. 

He's floating! 

Harley grins, actually enjoying floating on top of the water. 

After about thirty seconds without the support, Harley feels a twinge of panic and stands back up. 

"That was great, Harls!" 

Peter says proudly, this time kissing the other on the cheek. 

"Now let's try it without the arm bands, okay? We'll put them back on when you try and swim, remember I'll be right here if you need me!" 

Harley gulps before nodding, he wouldn't say he was exactly afraid of water, but a certain incident certainly made him anxious around it. 

And they were doing it again, Peter helping Harley float for a few seconds before letting go. 

He was floating without arm bands!

He only lasted for around fifteen seconds, but hey - he did it and he was proud.

"Nice work, Harls!" 

Peter cheers and Steve swims over towards the two teens along with Bucky. 

"Nice work, son." 

Steve greets, Bucky nodding. 

If you had told a six year old Harley that in the future he would not only know Captain freaking America personally but have him compliment him on his floating skills, he would have laughed and called you an idiot.

"I'm assuming you're going to try to swim now?" 

Bucky asks and Peter responds before the boy from Tennessee can even open his mouth (not that he minds though, it was apart of Peter's charm after all). 

"That's the plan, Mr. Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, Sir!" 

Peter salutes, he fucking salutes and Harley has to physically hold his breath in order to not laugh. 

"Pete I told you, its just Bucky." 

"Yes, Just Bucky, Sir!" 

Bucky face plants his hand and the swimming pool once again fills with a collective chuckle, Wanda even has tears in her eyes.

"Well, anyway, myself and Bucky could always give you a demonstration if you'd like? We've rather powerful swimmers." 

Steve offers and once again before Harley can respond, Peter is nodding his head excitedly.

"Yes please, Mr. Captain America Steve Rogers, Sir!" 

"Very well, son. And Steve is fine." 

Cap replies with another small chuckle, before making his way over to the end of the pool, Bucky closely behind. 

"Alright so the trick is to make sure to keep a steady rhymn as you glide through the water." 

Steve explains. 

"Imagine you're scooping out a mixing bowl full of cake mix." 

Bucky adds and Harley nods, I suppose that makes sense. 

And then they're off and Harley's eyebrows shoot up.

"Wow, impressive." 

He comments, once they reach the other end of the pool, the two of them swim back towards the teens. 

"Now you try, son. No need to be panicked, you have arm bands that'll provide additional support." 

"You can do it!" 

Peter chirps happily, giving Harley a quick hug. Well, I suppose it's now or never. 

Harley makes his way to the end of the swimming pool and takes a deep breath. Come on Keener, you can do this. 

He pushes off the side and starts to 'scoop out a mixing bowl' whilst kicking his legs, it's a little messy to begin with and he struggles to stay above the water, however as he gets closer to the end he begins to feel more confident. 

And before he knows it, he's doing a (fairly decent) breaststroke!

"Go Harley!! Woo!!" 

Peter cheers and his encouragement gives the blonde the encouragement he needs to get to the other end of the pool. 

Everyone claps and Harley just grins, Peter swimmings over to his boyfriend seconds before capturing his lips in a kiss. 

"I knew you could do it." 

The brunette leans his forehead against the other, lifting one hand to cup his cheek. 

"Only because you're such a good teacher." 

Peter giggles and they're kissing again, lips moving together perfectly in a practiced motion.

"Cut it with the PDA! This is my pool and I can't only deal with so much of it!" 

And the moment is ruined, but the couple don't care, they pull apart and yet again everyone is laughing. 

Harley's eyes travel around the room, looking over the laughing Avengers before the find their way back to Peter. 

Maybe this wasn't so bad after all, he thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't actually swim myself so I'm sorry the swimming elements weren't very detailed, I actually googled a few things to help with it jsbsjsnsjs. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Next Prompt: Angst


	7. Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Seven, Prompt: Angst
> 
> Ohhhhhh boy, it's time for some angst.
> 
> This chapter has swearing in it, please don't read if that makes you uncomfortable!

It was the second Saturday of the month, meaning it was date night! Peter had been vibrating with excitement the whole evening, they had just come out of the restaurant after watching a movie. 

The happy couple were currently on a leisurely walk back to the tower, fingers intertwined and hands swinging back and forth inbetween them. 

"Movie dates are so underrated, not only do you get to watch a really cool film but you can hold onto your date during the intense moments. It's a win-win if you ask me!" 

Peter giggles under the light of the moon, the couple could have brought Harley's car so he could drive them back or even messaged Tony, May or Happy to pick them up. However they opted for a nice stroll instead, since school started back up and it being their final year - they hadn't the chance for some good quality time to spend with each other. 

"The kissing in the back row is my favourite part." 

Harley winks at the shorter boy who blushes. 

"I s-suppose that was a great part too," 

Peter stutters. 

"maybe we should-" 

Suddenly his spidey senses (or Peter Tingle as May started to call it) send a small shockwave through his body radiating from his neck.

His eyes darting around the dark streets of New York, his grip on Harley's hand tightening. 

There's a gunshot, luckily Peter's senses once again alert him and he slides out the way, dragging Harley with him. 

"Shit! Harls, there's three of them." 

Peter can easily identify three other heart beats getting closer to the couple. 

Three men appear in front of them, one with a gun in their hands and another with a knife. 

Peter moves Harley behind his back as the three men dressed in all black clothing walk forward, effectively backing them into the alleyway behind them. 

Not good. Peter thinks, he can't pull out Spider-Man now. These people would know his secret identity, only a handful of people actually know of Peter's alter ego and he would very much like to keep it that way. 

"We just want your wallet is all, play nice and we'll leave you alone. Simple as that." 

The guy with the gun says, a devilish smirk playing on his lips. 

Peter looks back at Harley and Harley stares right back at him, they have no need for words. Both easily understanding the other with just eye contact; Peter may not be able to use his web shooters or climb on walls but it doesn't mean he can't use his legs and fists. 

Peter and Harley both get into a defensive position, Peter had made sure to teach Harley come self defence skills after he found out about his secret identity. 

"Now!" 

Peter yells, kicking the man with no weapon square in the chest (that was definitely going to leave a few cracked ribs) and he falls backwards.

The man with the gun takes aim and fires at the brunette, who elegantly dodges it. The gunman remains shocked momentarily before going back into action, shooting a few more times (Peter dodging them all). 

The winded man who had fallen to the floor stands back up with a pained grunt, before going to stand next to the man with the gun.

"When will you guys learn that it isn't cool to steal off people?" 

Peter questions, he always got a boost of confidence when fighting. However this time wasn't entirely the same, he was constantly paranoid about a certain blonde who was fighting with the man who held the knife. 

To say Peter was terrified would be an understatement. 

The brunette dodges yet another bullet before grabbing onto the arms of the man with no weapons and flipping him over his head. Successfully knocking him out (he could still here his breathing with his enhanced hearing), before turning his full attention to the guy with the gun. 

This would be more tricky, he couldn't use his webs to pull the weapon from his hands so had to think on his feet. 

Harley lets out a pained gasp and Peter's head snaps in the direction of his boyfriend. 

"I'm alright, Darlin'! Focus on that asshole with the gun, I've got this." 

Harley was putting up a good fight, despite the other having a knife he seemed to be doing okay. 

And despite his better judgement, Peter turned back towards the man with the gun. Who was running towards him, hand clenched into a fist. 

Well, two can play at that game. Peter thought, clenching his fists he takes a swing at the man's face. 

Both of their fists connect at the same time, Peter felt his nose begin to bleed. 

The other guy however was knocked backward, sliding across the floor until he was slumped against a wall; also out cold. 

However it's at this point that Peter feels his senses go haywire, his neck basically snaps with the force he turns around to look towards Harley. 

But he's too late. 

The world feels as if it goes in slow motion, the knife goes into Harley's side and the man chuckles. Harley stumbles backwards towards the wall, a grimace on his face.

It's not even a second later and Peter is charging at the man who held the knife that was now lodged into Harley. 

Peter catapults himself at the man and he goes flying against the alleyway and all three of their attackers have been knocked out.

But Peter doesn't care, his heart thunders in his chest and he can hear little else over it.

"Harley!" 

Peter screeches after dealing with the last attacker, running over to his boyfriend who had just dropped to the floor. 

His eyes fill with tears, they flow endlessly. Peter's heart beat picks up, he can't breathe, he can't think, his mind is foggy.

"Pete..."

Harley chokes out, tears brimming in his own eyes as he lifts up a blood covered (not that Peter cares) hand up to his boyfriend cheek and places it there. 

"You're going to be okay, Harls. You're going to be okay, just hold on. I'm going to fix this, I'm going to fix this. Just stay with me okay? Don't fall asleep." 

Finally, FINALLY, Peter presses the secret button on the 'bracelets' around his wrists. 

Quickly the IronSpider suit covers him, he picks Harley up into his arm, carefully as to not jolt the knife in his side. 

"Pete... Pete... I love... I love you, y-you know that, right?" 

Harley says through pained gasps and Peter's heart shatters. 

"Don't talk like that Harls, it's going to be okay. We'll be in the tower in no time!" 

Peter launches out a web from his web shooter, the one on the wrist that isn't holding Harley. 

"Peter... P-Please..." 

Harley coughs and spits blood, Peter can feel his stomach do a somersault in his stomach.

This isn't good, this isn't good. 

The young Spiderling begins to pick up speed, they aren't far away. Only five minutes or so, he had already had Karen call Mr. Stark to get Helen Cho and the medbay sorted - he had even made sure she contacted the Police to arrest the people who had attacked them in the first place. 

"Peter... P-Please...! I-I love you, I love you s-so much..." 

Harley sounds more panicked now and Peter can hear his breathing become more shallow. 

"Harley, stay strong please! We're almost there, only two minutes more! Please Harley, I need you... I love you, I love you too. It's going to be okay baby, it's going to be okay." 

Peter saying these things to comfort Harley just as much as to reassure himself. 

"Once we get there Dr. Cho is going to sort you out, she's going to make you all better and then we're going to take a trip. Just me and you, to that small little hotel that does those pancakes you like. You and me baby, just you and me."

Peter's resolve is beginning to crumble, he's just a minute away. Keep going Parker, keep going. 

"I'd... I'd like that..." 

Harley's voice barley more then a whisper. 

Shit, shit, shit.

"H-Hey Harley? Do you remember that time we accidentally set fire to Mr. Starks kitchen? We were trying to make him a birthday cake but it just turned into a burnt mess, yet he wasn't mad at all. In fact it looked like he was going to cry... He... H-He even..." 

"Ate it... He a-a-ate it all... Despite it being burnt..." 

Harley finishes and Peter feels a small ping of comfort. 

He was at the tower now, running up the side of it. His boyfriend held firmly in his arms as he ran up the side of the obnoxiously tall tower, towards the Medbay. 

He crashes through the window as soon as he gets there, not a single care in the world. 

"Help! P-Please help...!" 

Tony, Helen and a small group of Doctors and Nurses come running over to the couple - a trolley with them. 

Peter places Harley on the trolley and begins to follow him towards the operating theater, however before he can get through the doors, Tony places a hand on his shoulder to stop him. 

"You can't go in, Kid. Espically not in your current state, I'm sorry."

His mentor explains softly, sympathy in his voice. 

"No-! I need to... I need to..." 

Tony captures the teen in his arms, embracing him and Peter hides his face in the crook of his mentor's neck. 

His body shaking with sobs as he cries over the fear of losing the love of his life. 

Tony just stands there, holding him tightly and rubbing a comforting hand up and down his back. Even the billonare's eyes start to sting with tears. 

It feels like hours have passed, Tony holding Peter and whispering comforting words. 

Telling Peter it isn't his fault, but his inner guilt complex screaming at him saying that it is. It's Peter's fault that Harley got stabbed, if he had just been quicker, just a moment quicker then he could have prevented it. 

He's Spider-Man for fucks sake, what's the point in having powers if couldn't protect the people that he loved?! 

About three and half hours later, Helen Cho steps out of the operating theater and Peter looks at her, hope in his brown eyes. 

"He pulled through." 

And Peter feels the heaviness lift off his shoulders, he exhales deeply. 

He's okay, he's okay. 

"Can I... Can I see him?" 

Peter asks, voice quiet and she nods. 

"He's under anaesthetic at the moment, but you can go and wait for him to wakeup - it shouldn't be long." 

Peter gives the Doctor a small nod, thanking her before heading into the room where Harley's sleeping form lay. 

Peter steps into the room, Tony not too far behind and they both take a seat, Tony to his left and Peter on his right.

He looks so peaceful, Peter thinks. Harley's skin ghostly pale but the careful beeping of the heart monitor and the slow rising and falling of the blonde's chest providing more then enough comfort.

Peter takes ahold of Harley's hand, lacing their fingers together and tracing small heart shapes onto his hand. 

It isn't until half an hour later that a small groan fills the room, Peter's (who's gaze hadn't left the other teen since entering the room) eyes widen. 

"Hey kid, welcome back to the land of the living."

Tony snarks and Harley's eyes flutter open. 

"Heh, can't get rid of me that easily, Old Man." 

Harley sasses back. 

"Forever the cocky one, aren't you Keener?" 

Tony says with a found eyeroll. 

"Harls..." 

Peter feels a tear roll down his cheek as Harley turns to look at him. 

"Oh, Darlin'..." 

Harley says softly, raising a hand to wipe away the tear that had fallen. 

"I'm s-sorry, I should have... I should have been faster, it was all my fault you got hurt. Y-You were stabbed because of me, I'm really sorry..." 

The young teen's head turns to the left, unable to look at Harley. 

"Peter, look at me." 

Harley pleads and Peter complies, his eyes still red and puffy with tears. 

"This wasn't your fault, none of this was your fault, don't ever think it was. If it wasn't for you, I..." 

Harley gulps and Peter feels a shiver run down his spine.

"Probably wouldn't be here right now. So don't you dare, for even a second, think this was your fault - it was their fault and no one else's, you hear me?" 

Peter nods hesitantly. 

"Good. Now come here, I need my Peter hugs." 

Harley slowly scoots over and pats the space next to him in the bed. Peter cautiously climbs in next to him, being extra careful not to knock into Harley's bandged side. 

The taller teen wraps his arms around Peter, snuggling into the crook of his neck. The spiderling responds by kissing the top of his boyfriends head. 

Before long the two boys are out cold, in their own little bubble. 

And if Tony took some photos of the couple and sent them to May, well no one needed to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really bad at decribing fights and injuries, so I'm hoping that was at least adequate! 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. 
> 
> See you tomorrow (well today since it's 1am)!
> 
> Next Prompt: Karaoke (probably)


	8. Karaoke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Eight, Prompt: Karaoke 
> 
> This one is fairly short, but full of fluff! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

When MJ had suggested they book a karaoke room to celebrate finishing High School, Harely was shocked to say the least. Why would MJ of all people, a girl who thrives on peace and quiet, want to go to such a loud and lively place? 

But hey, it would be fun and he could sing Old Town Road whilst wearing a cowboy hat and singing obnoxiously loud to annoy his friends. 

So that's how Harley found himself in a private karaoke room, alongside: MJ, Ned, Betty, Abbie, Shuri (who was visiting) and of course Peter. 

They were all underaged, so they were strictly drinking an absurd amount of soda. Currently Betty was singing their heart out, I will survive (by Gloria Gaynor) since it was "too iconic not to".

Ned had been recording the whole thing, face flushed as he looked at his significant other who was completely smashing the song. 

"Go Betty! Woo!" 

Abbie chants, despite being younger then the others, she was still extremely close to the group on teens. Plus, it was Keener tradition to sing Dancing Queen (by Abba) together at karaoke and the others couldn't miss out on it. 

The evening was going great, Harley had consumed more cans of soda then he could count and eaten that much junk food that his body was letting out unhealthy growls; but he didn't care! He was having so much fun, listening and dancing to his friends singing. 

Some were better then others to say the least, but it's all part of the excitement.

Everyone had taken part: Harley sang not only Old Town Road (by Lil Nas X ft. Billy Ray Cyrus) but Save a Horse a Cowboy (by Big & Rich) too. Ned had sung Smooth Criminal (by Michael Jackson), Betty had sung I will Always love you (by Whitney Houston), Shuri sung All Star (by Smash Mouth), Abbie sang Take on Me (by A-ha) and hell, MJ had even gotten up to sing You've got the Love (by Florence and the Machine). 

Well, everyone was a lie... 

Harely looked over at his boyfriend, a little worried. He had occasionally gotten up to dance a little with Harley, but not much. The older boy had made sure that Peter had in his special ear buds that made it so the loud music was at a lower volume (since the spiderling had enchanced hearing), so he knew it wasn't that. Harley had also made sure his boyfriend drunk and ate enough to maintain his metabolism, so it wasn't that either. 

After Abbie and himself finished singing Dancing Queen, Harley slipped back into his seat next to the brunette and rests his head on the shorter boys shoulder.

"Hey, baby." 

Harley greets softly, taking Peter's hand in his our. 

"You and Abbie were amazing, Harls." 

Peter giggles, Harley was certain that his boyfriends giggle was his favourite sound ever - nothing could top it.

"Thanks, Darlin'. I hope it was enough to 'woo' you, I've been practicing purely to impress you, Doll." 

Harley wiggles his eyebrows, a smirk on his lips and Peter blushes a deep crimson. 

"Your pretty face alone is enough to 'woo' me, but the singing is an added bonus." 

Peter winks, it wasn't often that he would combat Harley's sass but God, it was hot when he did.

"I see I've taught you well." 

"Well, I did learn from the best." 

Harley sits up and places a chaste kiss to Peter's lips. 

"Hey sweetheart, can I ask ya something?" 

Harley questions, pulling the shorter boy into an embrace that the latter returns instantly.

"Always." 

Harley feels his heart flutter for a brief second before he speaks again. 

"Are you alright? You've been really quiet, is it too loud? I know you have in your ear buds, but if they aren't enough then I don't mind going back to the Tower."

Harley strokes Peter's hand in a comforting motion.

"I'm fine, Harls, really. I'm actually having fun, watching you guys act like toddlers whilst singing is really amusing." 

Harley chuckles. 

"But... I don't know, I'm just anxious, I guess? I kinda want to sing too, but... I've never sung in front of anyone before and I'm not very good either." 

Ah, so that's what's wrong. Harley takes ahold of Peter's other hand, lacing their fingers together. He looks into Peter's soft eyes, this boy was so stunning he thought to himself. 

"Listen here, Peter Parker. You can do this and you shouldn't feel worried, we're all your friends here and we wouldn't judge you. Hell, I sound like a drowned rat - but no one cares since it's fun! Plus, I'm sure your voice is wonderful, if you want to sing then sing. You can do anything you put your pretty lil' head to, Darlin'." 

Once Harley had finished, Peter's face lights up into a bright smile (he's so precious), confidence radiating off him. 

"I'll do it!" 

He says passionately.

"But... will you hold my hand whilst I do?" 

He asks the second part in a whisper, Harely lifts up their intertwined fingers and places a kiss to Peter's knuckles.

"Of course." 

Peter shakes like a leaf caught in a breeze as he makes his way onto the small stage, Harley right by his side, holding his hand. Their friends all go silent as Peter takes the stage and stands in front of the microphone. 

"I-I... um... I know this isn't a typical, k-karaoke song but... I'd like to sing it for a special person, I hope that's okay." 

Abbie and Betty both aw as Peter explains his choice in song (that none of them actually knew what it was, Harley included), the young spiderling presses something on the small tablet to his left and let's out a breath. 

A second later a familiar song floats out of the speakers in the room, one Harley knew far too well, it was 'their song' after all.

Can't help falling in love, by Elvis Presley. 

"Wise men say... Only fools rush in, but I can't help, falling in love with you." 

Peter's voice is like melted chocolate, it's so smooth and so so sweet. 

"Shall I stay? Would it be... a sin? If I can't help, falling in love with you..." 

The brunette removes the microphone from its stand, turning to face Harely. His eyes are so gentle, so full of love and the boy from Teenssee swears his heart flies away. 

It's like they're in their own little world, just Peter and Harley. Peter singing softly whilst Harley sways slowly, not even bothering to attempt to keep his tears from flowing. 

It's nearing the end of the song now, Harley hanging onto every word. 

"Take my hand... Take my whole life too. For I can't help falling in with you, for I can't help falling in love" 

Peter brings his face inches away from Harley's, whispering the final words. 

"with you..." 

And they kiss, the others in the room erupt into applause, but the only thing Harley can feel is his lips moving against Peter's in a practiced motion. 

There's so much Harley wants to say, about how happy the song choice made him, about how beautiful Peter's voice is, about how much he loves this boy from Queen's... But he knows that this kiss is conveying it all to the other boy, they were just that in sync after all. 

Maybe Harley was wrong, Peter's giggle was live heaven on earth, but his singing voice? Might just be his favourite sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe Parkner Week is almost over, thank you all so much for all the kudos and comments and support so far - it all makes me so happy! :D 
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> Next Prompt: Rose Hill, Tennessee (probably)


	9. Fake Dating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Nine, Prompt: Fake Dating 
> 
> It's 2:23pm, the day after this was meant to be posted, I'm so sorry! I got so busy chatting on discord that I lost track of time and fell asleep. 
> 
> But hopefully this will make up for my tardiness, also there is swearing and some suggestive language - fair warning. 
> 
> But nevertheless, this wasn't the original prompt I was going to go with, but I liked how this turned out instead! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

It was a depressing Wednesday morning, Peter was sluggish from lack of sleep and the sky was a dark misty grey. Once he stumbled through the doors of Midtown, his eyes cast around the room - seeking out any faces he recognised. 

His spider senses tingle at the back of his neck seconds before a body (rather forcefully) comes lunging at the boy from Queen's, had it not being for the warning he probably would have fallen over. 

"P-Peter! Please help me!" 

Harley Keener, Peter's long time crush asks - desperation written all over his face. The blonde grabs Peter's shoulders and starts violently shaking him; to be honest Peter was just confused. 

"Woah, Harls, calm down. What's wrong?" 

Peter's senses weren't going off so he knew there wasn't any immediate danger to worry about, so the brunette desides it's best to dig for information. 

"Well..." 

The country boy let's go of Peter's shoulders, his eyes dart around the room - avoiding contact with Peter. 

"ImighthavetoldFlashwe'redatingtogethimtostopflirtingwithme." 

It takes Peter a few seconds for his brain to translate the rushed gibberish and then another minute or so for his brain to function again. 

"Wait... you, whaaaaat?!" 

Peter exclaims loudly, some students look over at the duo before turning back to their convisations. 

"I uh... told Flash we're dating, he just wouldn't stop flirting with me! Please play along, knowing him he probably doesn't believe me." 

Peter sighs, you see if they were just friends, well they were just friends, it would be different. But Peter had started to gain feelings for the boy from Tennessee - after spending so much time with him in the lab and at school, it was hard not to. He was gorgeous inside and out. 

"R-Right, so we just act like a couple? Do a bunch of c-couple type things?" 

"Yep, fake dating. Please Peter, help a bro out just this once." 

Peter's heart skips a beat at the prospect of dating Harley, it was all he wanted, if he was honest. However the fact it was fake caused a twinge of pain in his gut, but Harley looked so desperate and who was he to deny someone in need? 

"O-Of course, anything for you, Harls." 

Harley beams at the young spiderling, taking his hand in his and Peter begs his hand isn't too clammy. 

The new 'couple' walk over to a seat in the corner, Harley talking eagerly to him about a new project he had in mind however despite how interesting it sounded, Peter couldn't focus on what the blonde was saying. Harley had his face only a couple of centimetres away from the brunette's (to add to the facade of their 'relationship'). Peter could see clearly the way Harley's eyes would light up as he spoke and could see each individual eyelash flutter, the spider gulps. 

Peter hoped that Flash (who was not so shuttlely watching them from the side of the room) was buying all of this, Peter didn't know how long he was going to last. Fuck, how long was this meant to last anyway? Christmas break was in two weeks... Two weeks of this? That good old Parker Luck™ could be so cruel sometimes. 

Ten minutes later, the bell for first lesson rang. Peter went to pick up his bag, however Harley quickly snatched it up and put it on his shoulder along with his own. 

"Can't be having my boyfriend carry heavy stuff, can I?" 

Harley says with a wink, but before Peter was able to stutter out a reply, the mechanic was dragging him towards their lesson. Purposefully intertwining their fingers as they walk past a rather ferocious looking Flash.

~~~~ 

It wasn't much better during the lesson either, Peter thought that since he would be focusing on English, Harley would settle down with the affections, giving the boy from Queen's a chance to calm his racing heart. 

But it appears that he had no such luck. 

Harley was currently running a hand up and down Peter's thigh, the latter of whom was grimacing with physical restraint to not grab the other boy and kiss him senseless. 

"Mr. Parker, if you could please pay attention, that would be much appreciated." 

The English teacher calls from the front and Peter feels heat rush to his face. 

"Of course, sorry Mrs. Green." 

You'd think after this that Harley would stop, but nope, he kept on going. However if it wasn't for the fact Flash had so conveniently decided to sit behind them, he doubted Harley would be doing this at all. 

The bell for second lesson chimes and the duo quickly leave the classroom, Peter finally letting out a much needed exhale. Flash nor Harley were in AP Chemistry with him, the 'couple' were currently stood in the corridor outside English and just as Peter was about to ask for his bag... 

Harley kissed him! Well, on the cheek, but he still kissed him! 

Peter's face was no doubt a dark fuchsia, Harley drops his bag into Peter's arm and with a smirk walks off. 

Peter is stunned for a few seconds before turning to walk towards his next class, pretending not to notice the small twist of pain in his gut as he notices Flash not so far away.

Third lesson was hell, too! Flash wasn't even in their Maths class, yet Harley continued to keep an arm wrapped around the shorter teen's shoulders and to affectionately touch his arm. Which never failed to send shockwaves coursing through Peter's veins. 

When Peter had mentioned that Flash wasn't even in this class, all Harley did was chuckle and say "You never know who might be watching, Darlin'." in that southern accent that made Peter shudder; espically since it was being said directly into his ear. 

~~~~

The day continued like this, all the way until seventh lesson and espically through break and lunch time. Every time Harley would do an affectionate gesture and Peter would see Flash out of the corner of his eye, the knot in the superhero's stomach would become that much tighter. 

By the time Academic Decathlon practice came along after school had finished for the majority of students, Peter was ready to burst. Although he did like these gestures, in any other context Peter would be over the moon. 

But they were all for show, they were all to prove a point to Flash and that fact hurt Peter like nothing else before. 

It was nearing the end of practice, Harley seemed more focused then usual and was answering questions with great speed that MJ even had to ask him to slow down. 

Harley smashes his hand down (the one that wasn't holding Peter's) on the bell, brining a now startled Peter out of his trance. 

"It's 384,400 km!" 

The southerner shouts and MJ nods, looking oddly impressed. 

"384,400 km exactly, wow Keener, impressive." 

She comments and Harley smirks back. 

"...Seems as though his good luck charm is working." 

Ned comments quietly from the other side of Peter. 

"I think that's all for now, guys. Clearly Harley's team one," 

MJ looks towards the other team. 

"I expect more from you, even if Harley was extra motivated today." 

The others nod their heads, looking down (well besides Flash). Just as everyone begins to pack everything away, Flash's head darts up and he narrows his eyes, looking at the 'couple'. 

"I just realised something, we've seen Harley flirt with Penis, but Penis hasn't done shit to flirt back." 

Everyone in the room stops, some members of the team, well everyone besides Peter and Harley (of course) and MJ and Ned (who knew of the fake relationship).

"Please, he's just shy, he saves all his affections for when we're in private, isn't that right Darlin'?" 

Harley speaks confidently, masking the lie perfectly. 

"Y-Yeah..." 

Peter stutters a reply and Flash crosses his arms across his chest, glaring at Peter as if he were his pray (which in some respects he was). 

"I still don't buy it," 

Flash pauses for a second before an evil looking smirk finds itself on his face. 

"kiss him, Penis. Not on the cheek or any of that crap, kiss him, on the lips. Right here and right now." 

Peter can feel himself visibly pale, everyone's eyes are staring daggers into the poor boy and he feels sick.

Harley steps towards the brunette, cupping his cheek with his hand. 

"Go on, sweetheart. Show them." 

And the knot in Peter's stomach becomes irrationally painful, he feels a burning sensation in his eyes and feels anxiety bite furiously at the back of his neck. 

"I'm sorry...!" 

And Peter runs, he runs and doesn't stop. Feeling as if his legs couldn't move fast enough, he keeps on going, vision completely blurred by warm tears. He replies purely on his other senses to guide him through the halls of the school, but once he opens the doors to the outside and feels the light pitter patter of rain on his skin, he screams to a stop. 

Peter just stands there, cool rain bouncing off his skin, his head facing up towards the dark clouds. Tears still flowing slowly down his cheeks, but he feels more at peace now then he had been all day. 

It's a few minutes later when he hears a familiar voice call out his name, desperation evident in their tone. 

"Pete!" 

Peter looks over at the doors leading into the school, he's met with the beautiful sight of Harley Keener. 

The southern boy also looks ready to cry, but he was never really the type to. 

Harley steps into the rain, taking cautious steps towards the spiderling before stopping in front of him. 

"I'm... Pete, I'm so sorry." 

Harley looks down at the ground below, clearly wishing for the ground to swallow him up. 

"I shouldn't have done all those things, I shouldn't have taken advantage of you to prove a point to Flash. I was a dick, no an asshole. I didn't mean to hurt you, I never mean to hurt you Peter Parkner, because..." 

Harley pauses, before looking up at Peter, blue meeting brown and Peter can see evidence of tears welling up in the blonde's eyes. 

"I love you, Peter Parker. I love the way your eyes light up when you get excited, I love the way you're always so full of energy and bring light to my dark world, I love the way you're so selfless and would gladly take a bullet for people you haven't even met... Even though when you do, it scares me shitless. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done what I did today, I'm so so sorry." 

Harley's eyes are streaming with tears now.

"I hope that... I hope that we can still be friends." 

Peter steps towards the taller boy, taking both of his hands in his own. A smile marrying his face, tears still running down his pale face and the sky still crying. 

"Harls... The only reason I reacted how I did was because... I love you too." 

Both are crying heavily now, Peter bites his bottom lip, attempting to stop the sob that nevertheless escapes. 

And they both lean in, closing the distance and it's like nothing Peter has ever done before. It's electrifying, yet so soft and compassionate and it leaves Peter breathless. 

"See, I told you all that they were lyi-" 

Peter hears the familiar sound of Academic Decathlon Team's footsteps and Flash's smug voice get closer and then abruptly stop. 

They'd clearly just noticed the now, offical couple. 

But neither Harley or Peter cared, continuing to kiss the other. 

Later however, Peter would complain about how embrassing it was, barring his head in his hands and Harley would just chuckle at his boyfriend and wrap his arms around him and foundly reminisce on how it was the most perfect moment of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L̶e̶t̶'̶s̶ ̶a̶l̶l̶ ̶i̶g̶n̶o̶r̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶f̶a̶c̶t̶ ̶t̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶i̶t̶'̶s̶ ̶a̶n̶o̶t̶h̶e̶r̶ ̶c̶o̶n̶f̶e̶s̶s̶i̶o̶n̶ ̶f̶a̶n̶f̶i̶c̶.̶
> 
> It's really sad thinking that there's only one more prompt and Parkner Week is over, I'll try and make the next chapter a great one. ;) 
> 
> Also Ao3 on mobile sucks, I have discovered. 
> 
> Nevertheless, see you later! :) 
> 
> Next Prompt: Tony


	10. Tony Stark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Ten, Prompt: Tony Stark 
> 
> Major End Game Spoilers - Please don't read if you haven't seen it!
> 
> This is very angsty and fluffy snjsjs.
> 
> I thought this would be a nice way to end Parkner Week, I hope you enjoy for one final time...

As soon as they met, it was electrifying. 

They were drawn together, inseparable almost immediately; if there was any such thing as soul mates, Tony knew it would be them. 

When he originally introduced them, did he think they would get along? Sure. Did he think they would spend an ungodly amount of time blowing up his lab? Absolutely. 

But he didn't think anyone was prepared for just how well the duo did get along, when ever Tony would watch them work, it was mesmerising to say the least. They had no need for words, they were that in tune with one another that a simple hand gesture would be enough for the other to know what they needed. 

When they first met, Peter, the usually lively boy that always seemed to have countless things to say, was unable to form any coherent words. Not to forget Harley, the confident and cocky boy from Tennessee, when ever he spoke, he would stutter. 

Both of them were simply marvelling at the other, when Tony had decide to leave the two boys to get to know each other, when he came back an hour later he hadn't expected to see what he did. They were like cogs in a machine, putting together a rather complicated looking robot. 

When Tony had later found out that it was a medical bot (named MEA 'Medical Emergency Assistant') that was able to assist with dressing wounds and scanning someone in order to distribute the correct medicine, the billionaire quickly massed produced the little thing (it now aided countless people world wide). 

Tony was in awe of the two teens, fitting together seamlessly. They were the best of friends instantly, talking ceaselessly about everything and nothing. Pranking Tony (who only pretended to be annoyed) and the Avengers to no end, watching an insane amount of movies and playing video games until ridiculous hours in the morning.

But not only that, they were always there for each other when things got difficult. Tony could always rely on Harley to comfort Peter when something went wrong on a mission, Peter would listen to Harley when ever he was upset over his father. 

One event that Tony would forever remember was Father's day, the boys had worked together to create him a photo frame that played short videos of Tony and the boys and pictures too. To top it all off, they recorded Peter singing Italian lullabies whilst Harley played his guitar in the background, since they knew it would help Tony sleep. 

Once they had shown the billionaire, he felt tears begin to fill his eyes. He pulled the two boys into a hug, repeating over and over again about how he love them. Of course Peter responded with a quiet "I love you too" and Harley a "I feel the same, old man" (since he was awkward about talking about emotions, but Tony appreciated it all the same). 

Another heart warning moment was when Tony was on a mission with the other Avengers, they were in a tunnel that had just collapsed. Whilst Cap, Hulk and Thor were busy moving stones to clear a way out, Tony had felt a panic attack coming on. FRIDAY had clearly alerted the two boys back in his lab about Tony's escalating heartbeat as they were soon calling, they talked about all sorts of things they knew cheered Tony up. 

They spoke with him for about half an hour until Tony's breath had evened out and he felt better. Once Tony had gotten back, he thanked the teens with suprise pizza and a movie night. However during the third film, Peter had fallen asleep in his arms and Harley with his head resting on the older male's shoulder. 

Not having the heart to move either of the peacefully sleeping teens, Tony decided to quickly grab the blanket that was folded up to the left of Peter and drape it across the three of them. Needless to say, Tony had slept better then he had done in weeks.

It shouldn't have suprised him, the two boys were simply smitten for each other since they met. 

But when the two teens had out of the blue one Saturday said that they needed to talk, his heart started to beat rapidly. Were they okay? Was something wrong? 

But it turned out to be the complete opposite, Harley took ahold of Peter's hand and explained in a confident voice that him and Peter were dating. 

Tony was over the moon, he was so happy for the two boys he loved more then life itself. 

After finding out, Tony joked about using protection (to which Peter squealed and Harley chuckled), before they went out and all got ice cream together to celebrate. 

From then on, both boys seemed so much happier. Like they'd both found a new reason, a new purpose and Tony was overjoyed for the young couple. His 'Harley & Peter' photo album was simply full of sweet photos of the two of them together, he'd never seen people so in love. Espically at such a young age. 

Tony wanted nothing but a never ending happiness for the two of them, when he told Pepper he wanted them to inherit (if they wanted) the company - she agreed completely. He may not be related to either of them by blood, but to him they were family. He knew the company would be in capable hands between the two of them. 

When Harley had told Tony about his idea of Iron Lad, he was hesitant. It was bad enough to have Peter out there risking his life daily, but Harley too? The billionaire didn't know if his heart could cope with it. Harley may have made some solid arguments, but Tony knew deep down that the blonde wanted nothing more then to fight besides the love of his life. Although he didn't show it, Tony knew of the anxiety that would claw at the teens throat when ever Peter would go out on patrol. 

So he agreed, Tony and Peter helped him make his Iron Lad suit. Tony put every and any safety precaution he could think of into the suit, much like with Peter's. 

When the suit was done, it was incredible to say the least (Harley constantly joking about how his was better then Tony's). The first time they took it out for a test 'drive', Tony's heart was in his throat. 

As time went on and they battled more and more, side by side. Tony couldn't help but feel guilty, the world of a hero was a hard one, he knew that first hand; yet he brought another into it. 

It wasn't like with Peter, he was gifted with powers and even if (as proven, the billionaire would sudder) he took away his suit - he'd continue to fight. So it was a matter of keeping him as safe as possible, on the other hand with Harley... It was a choice, should he have said no when the teen first purposed the idea? 

Harley must have been able to read Tony like a book, since one day whilst the two of them were sat peacefully in the lab, he said: "I can now help people in ways I couldn't have possibly imagined before, being Iron Lad; whilst dangerous fills me with a thrill I hadn't known before. Plus..." He had looked towards his sleeping boyfriend on the couch at the side of the room. "I couldn't just stand by, not whilst he was risking his life every single day. I love him Tony and it physically hurt that I couldn't be by his side." 

Tony understood, of course he did. But that was because of Pepper, she'd told him all about the anxieties she felt every time Tony flew off in his suit. Her worries of how any day could be his last and she'd done nothing to try and prevent it.

Although the guilt never truly went away, Tony understood why Harley had to do what he did and he couldn't hold it against him. 

These boys really were Tony's life, he would do anything for them. They brought a joy and fulfilment to his life, Tony would wake up in the morning and look forward to spending time with them. 

They were both so incredibly important to Tony. 

That's why it hurt, more then anything had before. He should have made sure they went home, when they both followed him into the space donut - he should have made sure they'd made it back safe. 

He knew that wouldn't have made a difference, they still would have been snapped away. But at least then, it would have been in the comfort of their own home and not on some deserted red planet in the middle of space. 

The sight burnt the back of his eyelids, when ever he closed his eyes he'd see their desperate and pained faces... He'd hear their final pleas for help. 

"Tony, please stop it, help..."

"I don't wanna go, please Sir, please..." 

They had both cried out for him to help them, he'd held them tightly in his arms as they both crumbled away. Yet Tony couldn't do anything to help, to say his heart had broken that day was an understatement. 

The five years that went by, were hard. 

But Morgana was his guiding light, he'd tell her stories about her big brother's - about their adventures together and she'd hang onto every word; despite how many times he'd told her the stories. 

There were days he'd just collapse to the floor and cry for the two teens he'd lost, cry tears that felt like they'd never end. 

When Steve, Nat and Scott had approached him about their idea to get them back, he was sceptical. He didn't want to hope for something that probably wouldn't work, he was cracked already but if it failed it would make him shatter. 

But it was the photo. 

The photo of him, Peter and Harley all smiling whilst holding identical certificates and then Tony finally understood, he had to try. He needed to at least try, he owed it to Harley and Peter after all. 

When it happened, they were in the middle of battle, but Tony didn't care. Peter came swinging and Harley flying over towards him and they all hugged as if their lives depended on it, his boys were back and he was so happy. They all had cried, not a single eye was dry - parting to continue fighting was one of the hardest things he'd ever had to do. 

But they had a job to do and an army to defeat and none of them were backing down. 

But... That's when it happened. 

He knew as soon as the power of the stones flowed through his body, this would be the end. His life flashed before his eyes: Happy, Rhodey, Morgan, Pepper, Harley, Peter... 

He was sorry, he hopped they all knew it.

He was sorry he had to go early, he was sorry that Happy wouldn't be able to be driven crazy over being asked to drive and get burgers at 2 o'clock in the morning, he was sorry that Rhodey would lose the man he saw as a brother. He was sorry he had to leave the young girl he wouldn't be able to see grow up, he was sorry to the wonderful wife who remained by his side through everything, who would have to raise their daughter alone. He was sorry to Harley and Peter... He'd only just gotten them back, but had to say goodbye. He wouldn't be there to support them as they grew into adults.

But he needed to do this, part of the journey is the end and this was his destiny. 

"I am Iron Man." 

With those final words, everything was over. He loved them all and he hope they knew it. 

Tony watched, he watched as Harley and Peter finally met Morgan; both swearing on the spot to look after this little girl that resembled himself in so many ways. 

As he watched his three guiding lights interact, he knew everything would be okay. They would miss him, he knew and the pain wouldn't truly go away. 

But watching them, he knew they'd always be there for each other and one day they'd be able to look up at the stars in the sky at night and smile, knowing everything would be alright.

Tony loved his family, no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it, it's over. 
> 
> It's honestly really sad, but I'm so glad I decided to do this!! I've never been the most confident about my writing, but doing this has really given me such a confidence boost! 
> 
> And it's all thanks to you guys! 
> 
> All the kudos and comments have meant so much to me, reading all of your comments have made me so happy. :)
> 
> I'll be writing Parkner again in the future (probably not too far into the future), it's such a wonderful ship that means a lot to me. 
> 
> I want to say thank you to parknerweek on Tumblr for organising this, it's been incredible! 
> 
> Please keep an eye out for any future fanfics, once again thank you for all the support. 
> 
> I hope you liked this! 
> 
> Thank you. :)


End file.
